The present invention has to do with wrenches and, in particular, to adjustable wrenches.
An adjustable wrench has a frame, which is typically formed of solid metal and includes a handle and a head defining a fixed jaw. A movable jaw is mounted on the head and includes a rack engageable with a thumb-operated worm gear for translationally moving the movable jaw relative to the fixed jaw. The frame and the movable jaw are typically forged and the construction of the wrench is relatively expensive.
It is known to provide wrenches of other types, such as end wrenches, ratchet wrenches and the like, having a laminated construction, including a plurality of layers of metal stacked together and secured by suitable fasteners, or by bonding or the like. However, such techniques have not heretofore been utilized in adjustable wrenches.
One drawback of laminated wrenches can be a tendency of the layers or plates of the wrench to delaminate or deform and separate under load.